


i like me better (when i'm with you)

by krizzlesandblues



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, amusement park dates, brief mention of other members, i tried my best in fluff, thank u for the fluff prompt aka jinhoon date in japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krizzlesandblues/pseuds/krizzlesandblues
Summary: There are three things a Lee Seunghoon can never resist.One, teasing Song Mino until he’s officially done and starts whining.Two, feedinghis childKang Seungyoon until he’s fully bloated.And three, acutelypouting Kim Jinwoo asking himon a dateto accompany him to an amusement park.





	i like me better (when i'm with you)

“Where’s Seungyoon and Mino?” Jinwoo asks, lying on a bed on his stomach as he watches Seunghoon playing games on his phone.  
  
“I dunno, maybe out there exploring the city and taking pictures of everything, including each other,” Seunghoon replies, his eyes never leaving his phone.  
  
“Hmm . . .” Jinwoo hums then blurts out, “Hey, why don’t we go out?”  
  
The words jolt Seunghoon so much he literally drops his phone. _What did he say—!?_  
  
“What?” Seunghoon exclaims, turning his head sharply to stare at Jinwoo.  
  
Jinwoo, completely misunderstanding Seunghoon’s reaction, stutters a little and mumbles shyly, “I mean, the weather’s completely nice and perfect, and I was thinking maybe we’d go by the amusement park downtown . . .”  
  
Seunghoon gapes at Jinwoo in complete shock, still unable to comprehend his words.  
  
Kim Jinwoo, their alpha hyung who prefers to soak in K-Dramas and games instead of sunshine, is in the mood to _actually_ go out to the amusement park?!  
  
And even more so, actually ask _Seunghoon_ to come with him . . .  
  
Seunghoon swears it’s his **nervousness** that makes his heart beat thrice its normal rate.  
  
“Please, Seunghoon-ah?” Jinwoo pleads, unleashing the powers his beautiful doe eyes possess and inching his face closer to the younger guy. “Can you come with me?”  
  
“W-” Seunghoon starts, and he realizes his voice is somewhat choked. “I mean, what about Seungyoon and Mino? Won’t they feel bad if they won’t come with us, hyung?”  
  
_It’s natural to ask if those two can join, right?!_  
  
“They already went there yesterday. It looked like they had a lot of fun—so I thought maybe we’d grab the chance to try it as well,” Jinwoo tells him.  
  
Again, Seunghoon swears it’s his **nervousness** , not _excitement, that catches the breath in his throat._  
  
“Come on, Seunghoon-ah,” Jinwoo tugs at Seunghoon’s shirt sleeve, like an insistent child. “Pleaseeee?”  
  
There are three things a Lee Seunghoon can never resist.  
  
One, teasing Song Mino until he’s officially done and starts whining.  
  
Two, feeding ~~his child~~ Kang Seungyoon until he’s fully bloated.  
  
And three, a ~~cutely~~ pouting Kim Jinwoo asking him ~~on a date~~ to accompany him to an amusement park.  
  
“All right, all right hyung,” Seunghoon obliges, trying so hard to control his wide ~~giddy~~ smile and his heart not to leap out from his throat. “I’ll come with you.”  
  
“Yay!” Jinwoo sits up excitedly and claps his hands, his smile so wide Seunghoon thinks he’s going to be blind. “Thanks Seunghoonie!”  
  
_Holy lord._  
  
“Go change your clothes though—your shirt doesn’t suit the weather,” Seunghoon tells him. “That is, if you’re really trying all the rides there.”  
  
Jinwoo smiles sunnily at him then jumps out of bed. “Fifteen minutes,” Jinwoo says. “Then we’ll go out.”  
  
As soon as Jinwoo leaves the room and shuts the door behind him, Seunghoon grabs the nearest pillow and buries his face on it to calm himself down.  
  
That, and to hide the blush spreading on his cheeks and the wide grin threatening to rip his mouth.  
  
  
“Well, it’s not as big as Lotte World,” Jinwoo comments as they go inside the park. “But looks like it’s more fun. What do you think?”  
  
“I really couldn’t say, hyung,” Seunghoon says, his eyes looking at the environment around him. “I mean, I haven’t really explored Lotte World, so I couldn’t say much. Plus, I only go to the amusement park for the arcades and stuff.”  
  
Jinwoo grins teasingly and elbows him. “Not to try the roller coaster or the Ferris wheel, then?”  
  
“Hyung!” Seunghoon exclaims, and Jinwoo laughs out loud. It’s no secret that Seunghoon hates gravity-defying rides, and Jinwoo will never miss a chance to tease him about it.  
  
“Why don’t we take a look around and check out what’s good here?” Jinwoo suggests. “Then we can pick a ride to try.”  
  
“Sure,” Seunghoon shrugs. “But just in case you decide to ride a roller coaster I’ll just wait for you down here.”  
  
“No, _you_ will be coming with _me_ ,” Jinwoo says in his authoritative tone, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “But don’t dare puke on me or else I will drop you myself.”  
  
“You are so mean, hyung,” Seunghoon sulks, and Jinwoo laughs once more.  
  
  
They try the shooting arcades (earning Jinwoo a large cow stuffed toy), the claw machine (that Seunghoon almost kicked out of sheer frustration), and took a stroll around the park.  
  
“Hey, look—is that a go-kart?” Jinwoo points excitedly. “Let’s go try that one!”  
  
Seunghoon lets his hyung drag him towards the said ride, and after paying for the tickets, they settle themselves in, with Jinwoo on the driver’s seat and Seunghoon on the passenger’s seat.  
  
“That’s strange,” Jinwoo snickers. “Isn’t it supposed to be you, considering that you’re the one who can drive?”  
  
“Consider it as your free pass, hyung,” Seunghoon smiles. “We’re not gonna get hit, anyway—it’s operated by someone else.”  
  
Jinwoo smacks his arm, and then the go-kart starts.  
  
Turns out, the go-kart actually lets the passengers explore the ‘nature side’ of the amusement park, and Jinwoo and Seunghoon loves it. The afternoon sunshine seeps through their skin as well as the pre-autumn breeze, and Seunghoon feels like as if nature was healing his exhausted self.  
  
He turns his head to speak to Jinwoo—and regrets it immediately.  
  
The sunlight highlights Jinwoo’s hair, making it seem like it was sparkling, and his arrestingly beautiful face is literally glowing. Of course, it’s a _given_ that Jinwoo’s the most handsome among them, but right now . . .  
  
“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Jinwoo says, smiling brightly at Seunghoon. “Why didn’t we try this sooner?”  
  
“D-dunno,” Seunghoon manages to reply, his breath choking his voice and his stuttering heartbeat. “I think it’s because we didn’t see this sooner?”  
  
“Maybe,” Jinwoo agrees, and calmly steers the go-kart. On the other hand, Seunghoon is _not_ that calm, his heart thumping so furiously.  
  
He suddenly isn’t so sure why he’s feeling this way. Maybe it’s because he’s so used to hanging out with Seungyoon and Mino, that’s why he’s feeling sort of nervous towards his hyung?  
  
_Maybe_ , he tries to convince himself.  
  
  
After the go-kart, they try the merry-go-round next, much to Seunghoon’s slight embarrassment. He’s thankful that there aren’t much people around the park, so he wouldn’t feel _that_ embarrassed.  
  
But for some reason, despite his conviction that this ride was for kids only, he enjoys every single moment of it. Maybe because of the childish delight he hasn’t felt for long as they hang out in the park? Or is it the freedom for being himself, with the calmest, constant hyung beside him, enjoying the rides as well?  
  
Seunghoon takes a peek from the corner of his eye and watches Jinwoo’s face brighten with happiness as the horses go round and round in time with the music.  
  
_Maybe_ , he thinks.  
  
  
“I’m kind of disappointed over the whole we-can’t-ride-the-coaster-because-it’s-still-being-fixed thing,” Jinwoo complains as he munches on churros. They are now by the amusement park’s eating area, eating some snacks under the trees.  
  
“Well, thank goodness for that,” Seunghoon exhales in relief. “I’m not sure if I’d last there.”  
  
“So weak,” Jinwoo ribs, and Seunghoon chucks a bottle cap at him.  
  
After a few moments Jinwoo asks, “Did you have fun today, Seunghoon-ah?”  
  
Seunghoon nods, beaming at him. “Yeah—a lot, actually. Although I find it pretty odd to even hang out here . . . but I’m glad we did check this park out.”  
  
“Well, I’m pleased to hear that,” Jinwoo says, smiling tenderly. “You’ve been so tired lately, it looks like you’ve forgotten to relieve your stress once in a while.”  
  
Seunghoon pauses from sipping his drink, blinking at Jinwoo.  
  
Jinwoo’s face softens and says, “I’ve been watching you for the past few days, Seunghoon-ah. You think I won’t notice those stressed lines on your face— _we,_ rather. At least the kids have their own way of relax themselves—through their cameras—but you’re so . . . _serious_ these days.”  
  
He pats Seunghoon’s arm and adds, “Breathe every once in a while, Seunghoonie. Please don’t stress too much.”  
  
Jinwoo’s gentle but firm words melt Seunghoon—almost literally. He hadn’t noticed that—his hyung has always been so quiet, it’s hard to decipher what he’s thinking most of the time.  
  
Sure, Jinwoo always prefers to be the silent one, but Seunghoon believes— _knows_ —that his observation skills surpasses even that of Seungyoon’s.  
  
And at moments like this, he’s thankful for Jinwoo—for having a big brother he can rely on when he just couldn’t take the world anymore.  
  
_Never mind if his eyes endanger his heart._  
  
“Thanks, hyung,” Seunghoon mumbles, praying his blush won’t be that obvious on his cheeks. “Really.”  
  
Jinwoo smiles once more, content and relief in his eyes. He then stands up and extends a hand towards Seunghoon. “Ready to go home, Seunghoon-ah?”  
  
Seunghoon wants to linger more on the park, to walk around more with Jinwoo’s hand in his and even ride that bloody Ferris wheel if necessary—  
  
Jinwoo’s chuckles break his ~~daydream~~ reverie. “Seunghoon, I get that you want to check more rides, but Seungyoon and Mino will look for us. Besides, it’s getting dark.”  
  
Seunghoon’s face flushes in embarrassment—his face probably reflected his thoughts earlier.  
  
“Can we come by again here, hyung?” Seunghoon says, unable to control his pout and his childish demeanor—an act he can only do in front of Jinwoo.  
  
“Of course we can, Seunghoonie,” Jinwoo ruffles his hair. “Anyway, I believe Seungyoon and Mino will love the go-kart, so maybe we can invite them sometime.”  
  
Seunghoon stands up, still somewhat reluctant and takes Jinwoo’s arm. “Promise me we’ll go back here,” he presses.  
  
Jinwoo laughs softly, shaking his head. “All right, all right. But for now, we’ll go home.”  
  
Seunghoon clings to Jinwoo’s arm as they head back home, wishing this day won’t end—or last longer. His heart is full and he’s so choked up with happiness he could only smile and sigh.  
  
  
He couldn’t wait for that day to have his Jinwoo-hyung to himself again.


End file.
